PERFECTO
by UranosDian
Summary: 2 años de noviazgo, 3 años de distancia. Takeru o Daisuke, su ex novio o su amigo, el dulce o el loco, el romántico o el divertido. El amor de su vida, o un Amor aventurero del futuro. - ¿Yo que se Hikari? Soy tu hermano no puedo darte consejos sobre amor, pero... elige lo que creas que sera perfecto para ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: esta historia va a estar totalmente centrada en un triangulo amoroso, nada esta decidido.**

EL sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo ocasionando un calor terrible en Odaiba, era verano y un día especial, primero de Agosto.

Un chico corría a toda velocidad por las calles, jadeando y sudando las personas a su alrededor lo miraban apartándose de su camino porque probablemente el no se detendría por cualquier cosa. Llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos y a pesar de que seguía corriendo las llevaba con sumo cuidado.

- ya llegue – dijo el rubio al llegar por fin a su casa, entro aun corriendo a su habitación.

- ya te hacia en el digimundo.

- se me ha hecho tarde mamá.

- ¿las has conseguido? – el chico asintió feliz ante la pregunta de su madre mientras seguía cambiándose.

- menos mal Takeru, ¿vas a comer?

- ¿bromeas? Voy hora y media tarde, Hikari va a matarme.

- cierto, dale un abrazo cuando la veas.

- claro mamá – el rubio ya bien vestido y perfumado cogió su digivice.

- deberías darte un baño.

- mamá que acabo de decirte, no puedo tardar mas.

- vale ya entendí, suerte hijo.

- nos vemos mas tarde – y sin mas el chico fue absorbido por su computadora.

DIGIMUNDO

- ¿que diablos le cuesta llegar temprano por primera vez en su vida?

- Relajate Kari, ya ha de estar en camino – le contesto Yolei a la castaña.

Mas lejos se encontraban Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Joe y Sora jugando soccer,

en el mantel preparando la comida estaban las tres chicas restantes y mas lejos Cody e Izzy jugando ajedrez, cada uno acompañado de su digimon. Después de un buen rato todos comenzaron a comer.

- Lo siento hermanita pero no puedo pasarme la vida sin comer por esperar a tu idiota novio.

- eh cuidado Taichi, estas hablando de mi hermano.

- si, por eso se que es idiota.

- La idiotez nos es de familia Taichi, o si no probablemente serias adoptado,

- ¿que quieres decir?

- ¿ves? Ni siquiera entiendes algo tan simple ¿y dices que los idiotas somos nosotros? - se burlo el rubio mayor.

- eh ustedes ya bajenle, estamos juntos disfrutemos del día- les regaño Sora y como era de esperarse ambos obedecieron como si de su mama se tratase.

- Kari, tu hombre ya viene – aviso Mimi guiñando el ojo, a lo lejos la silueta de Takeru de divisaba, la castaña por fin dejo salir la sonrisa.

- Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que...

- que mas da. Ya estamos comiendo – interrumpió Daisuke.

- La tarde fue pacifica, se la pasaron entre risas y juegos, hasta que una pequeña parejita se alejo un poco, se recargaron sobre un árbol a la orilla de un acantilado.

- En verdad perdón por llegar tarde.

- no te preocupes nene, ya me voy acostumbrando – el rubio rió nervioso.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

- yo primero – demando la castaña, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, una cajita pequeña de terciopelo verde, el rubio comenzó a abrirla.

- Kari – dijo con ternura mientras alzaba un dije en forma de corazón con el nombre de Hikari en letra cursiva escrito en el y una pequeña piedra verde en una esquina – casi no se nota que quieres que vean que eres mi novia – Hikari sonrió.

- yo también tengo el mio – dijo sacando su propio collar ya puesto en su cuello, era idéntico solo que decía Takeru y su piedra era rosa.

- me encanta, gracias princesa, voy yo – esta vez el saco la suya de su mochila, era una caja mas grande

envuelta en papel de unicornios, la chica lo tomo y sin importarle la envoltura lo empezó a abrir, no pudo contener lo sorprendida que estaba, su boca estaba en una perfecta O hasta cubrirla con las manos y mirando a Takeru con increíble emoción, el chico sonrió complacido, esa era la expresión que quería ver.

La chica tomo con sus dos manos la cámara profesional que su novio le había comprado. Era la ultima del merado, con la mejor resolución y miles de cosas que simplemente la hacían la mejor cámara.

- Tk esto debió costarte miles de pesos.

- no te diré, es de mala educación - ¡por supuesto que le había costado, 32 mil, no era la mejor, pero era para la que le había alcanzado por mas que quiso comprarle la de 45, pero simplemente no pudo conseguir mas. - feliz aniversario – La castaña dejo aun lado la cámara y se lanzo a los brazos de su novio.

- a ti amor, por estos magníficos dos años – después de eso se fundieron en un hermoso beso.

Hikari se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo desde que hace dos años el se le declaro, tenían 13 años y fue un golpe duro para Tai y su papá pero al final habían aceptado.

Levaban dos años y su relación era perfecta, claro se enojaban pero nunca duraban mas de un día así.

Takeru pasaba en las mañanas por ella para ir a la escuela, ella hacia los desayunos de ambos, hacían la tarea juntos y así era su vida, juntos todo el tiempo... perfecto.

- Te amo... - susurro la castaña.

- y yo a ti princesa... - contesto el - ... te amare por siempre.

**¿Que tal? Apenas es el comienzo se que fue algo empalagoso pero no se preocupen esta historia tendrá de un poco de todo.**

**Así**** que espero que lean hasta el final y si hay algo que no les guste díganmelo con confianza. A veces suelo ir muy rápido así que si tienen el deseo de ver algo o alguna petición con confianza haganmelo saber, quizás no pueda poner todas las ideas, pero pondré las que mejor vayan con la trama que me imagino.**

**Dejenme un review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

- Hikari-chan... ¿comes con nosotras? - la castaña volteo ante el llamado de Haruhi, una amiga suya.

- lo siento, comeré con Takeru – recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y después fue hacia la banca de su novio, el tendió su almuerzo, lo que hizo que el volteara.

- hoy hice curry, acompañadas de las bolas de arroz que tanto te gustan – el rubio sonrió.

- gracias princesa, ¿vamos al patio? - las castaña asintió.

Era el receso largo y estaban sentados bajo el gran árbol del patio, ya habían terminado de comer y tan solo se encontraban abrazados.

- ¿Te sucede algo Tk?

- No... ¿por que lo dices?

- te conozco desde los ocho, no puedes mentirme tan fácilmente, ¿que pasa?

- no es nada linda, enserio – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su novia.

Hikari no le creía pero no hablo mas, hace semanas que había notado que su novio no era el mismo, había bajado sus notas, cuando jugaba baloncesto ya no estaba del todo concentrado y eso ocasionaba que el entrenador no estuviera contento, estaba mas distraído que nunca, como si el cielo fuera lo único interesante últimamente, todo eso le estaba preocupando. El timbre sonó reanudando las clases.

Pronto llego la hora de la salida y con ello el entrenamiento de baloncesto.

- esta distraído otra vez – Hikari volteo de inmediato era Daisuke.

- si... no se que le esta pasando. - el moreno la observo, tenia los ojos tristes, era claro que estaba mal por que no entendía lo que tenia Takeru, el antiguo líder paso un brazo por los hombro de Hikari en un modo de abrazo.

- tranquila, probablemente este cansado, escuche que su mamá lo estaba presionando para hacer examen en una escuela de gran renombre.

- ¡¿que?! - en ese momento Daisuke supo que había metido la pata – bueno eso es lo que se dice.

- ¿donde lo escuchaste? - su tono sonaba mas preocupado aun.

- Hikari ya te dije que es lo que se dice en la escuela, lo escuche por los pasillos, pero probablemente sea una mentira ya sabes como les gusta inventar cosas.

Hikari no entendía bien que pasaba ¿era enserio? ¿Por que Natsuko querría cambiar a Takeru de escuela? Pero sobre todo, ¿eso lo tenia así? Era como un zombi, no comía, ni estudiaba y por sus ojeras parece que tampoco dormía. Bueno tal vez estaba triste, si se cambiaba de escuela eso significaría que ya no estarían tanto tiempo juntos, pero no era para tanto, ella haría que se sintiera mejor, iría por el cada vez que pudiese y le haría de comer, una poca distancia no tendría por que alejarlos.

45 minutos después el juego había terminado, Takeru ya salia del gimnasio bien bañado, se encontró con Hikari al poco tiempo, esta se abalanzo a sus brazos.

- ¡Felicidades! Buen partido.

- No mientas Hikari, jugué de lo peor – dijo pasando de largo sin siquiera corresponder el abrazo.

- oye... tuviste un mal día, mañana sera mejor..

- ¡No no sera mejor! Sera un asco, como todos los días de mi vida.

- Takeru...

- Me voy a casa.

- ¿no me llevaras a la miá? - ella no quería ser predominante probablemente en otro momento y por otra circunstancia no le habría importado, pero esta vez era diferente.

- Hikari estoy cansado – el tono de enojado no desaparecía.

- hey ya basta que estés enojado no es mi culpa, no tienes por que tratarme así.

- quiero estar solo eso es todo.

- Takeru se que estas enojado y triste – dijo mientras se acerba y acariciaba sus mejillas tranquilizándolo un poco. - por que te cambies de escuela no sera un problema – dijo regalando una sonrisa.

- ¿que? ¿Quien te dijo eso?

- es lo que se esta diciendo en la escuela, que tu mamá esta obligándote a entrar a otra escuela, pero se que quizás nuestras vidas cambiaran un poco pero, podemos sobrevivir Takeru un poco de distancia no nos matara.

- Hikari... - para es entonces las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer por las mejillas del rubio.

- hey no llores, estar contigo en cada momento, iré después de la escuela, te llevare de comer, haremos la tarea juntos, nada tiene que cambiar, sonríe – El chico de ojos azules se inclino para recargar la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

- Kari no me cambio de escuela... Me voy de Japón..

Y en ese momento con el en su hombro mojado con sus lagrimas, se le termino de quebrar el corazón...


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama cubriendo la cara en sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, no había parado de llorar desde ese día.

FLASH BACK

Seguían abrazados, llorando juntos, hasta que ella decidió separarlo para verlo a la cara.

- ¿a donde?

- Francia – Hikari quería preguntar el porque, pero ni siquiera creía que podría hablar, trato de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue necesario – le han diagnosticado Linfoma de hodgkin, esta solo, mi mamá ha decidido ir con el...

- pero... - si estaba mal claro que entendía, conocía al abuelo de su novio, un hombre gracioso y fuerte, le dolía pensar en verlo recostado, sin fuerza...

- debo ir con ella Hikari, mi madre esta muy mal, ella no quería que yo dejara la vida que tengo aquí, contigo pero... esta desmoronada, lasa ultimas noches nos la hemos pasado en vela hablando, no ha parado de llorar.

_-"no puedo ser tan egoísta, no puedo pedirle que se quede" _¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

- no sabia como, odio verte así – Hikari sabia que se refería a las lagrimas.

- ¿cuando?

- el sábado, a las 8– la castaña abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¿que? Takeru eso es en tres días.

- Lo se.

- ¿no pensabas decímelo? O acaso... ¿esperabas que me enterara cuando ya estuvieras haya?

- no Hikari, es solo que no podía, no tenia el valor.

- ¿no tenias el valor? Takeru no necesitabas ser tan valiente para decirme un maldito adiós, pudimos haber hecho algo.

- Hikari no hay nada que hacer... perdoname

- Takeru...

- ¡voy a volver! Por favor esperame Hikari, se que es egoísta pedirte esto pero... por favor.

- ¿sabes al menos cuanto tiempo estarás haya?

- no, la enfermedad ya esta demasiado avanzada podrían ser meses... o años.

- ¿y tu me pides que te espere?

- yo...

- Takeru hemos sido novios por dos años, te amo con todo mi corazón.

- ¿es un si?

- te esperare

- Hikari gracias

- pero... por favor no me pidas que me despida... por que no puedo hacerlo. - Takeru no estaba de acuerdo pero si ella lo quería así, entonces así seria. - no se cuando pero nos vemos después Takeru – dijo la castaña mostrando una sonrisa fingida y sin mas salio corriendo, dejando un rastro de lagrimas en el aire.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sábado, 5:27 pm.

Quería gritar, quería patear todo lo que tuviera a la vista, quería ir por el y traerlo de regreso, de las orejas si era necesario.

- ¡Maldita sea! - grito a todo pulmón, no había nadie en su hogar, sus padres trabajaban y Tai había ido hace media hora a avisar que ya se iba al aeropuerto con lo demás para despedir a Takeru.

No lo vio mas, no fue ni Jueves ni Viernes al colegio, no quería despedirse de el.

Miro su tocador, ahí estaba el su libro de fotografiás de Takeru y ella, lo abrió y las vio, demasiadas, eran demasiadas, fotografiás sonriendo, haciendo tonterías, travesuras, improvisadas... besándose. Y de pronto las lagrimas que creía que ya se le habían acabado volvieron a aparecer.

Se recostó en su cama abrazando su libro, cuando escucho un ruido sordo en la sala, _"seguro a Taichi se le olvido algo" _Pero su pensamiento fue un error, por la puerta de su habitación apareció Daisuke.

- ¿que haces aquí? - sonaba cabreado.

- ¿disculpa?

- tu novio se va en dos horas y media.

- ya lo se.

- ¿no vas a hacer nada?

- el lo dijo... ya no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿y le crees? - Hikari lo miro, estaba cansado como si hubiera corrido durante un buen rato, viendo su cara confirmaba que estaba enojado.

- ¿que quieres que haga?

- yo que se, eres su novia, tu deberías saberlo.

- le dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

- y sera suficiente. - dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

- ¡Que diablos quieres que le diga! -exploto, se levanto de su cama para encarar a su amigo – ¿Quieres que llegue con el diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo, quieres que le suplique que no se vaya a pesar de que seria egoísta de mi parte?

- eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.

- no puedo Daisuke, yo no soy como.

- ¿como yo? Anda Hikari dilo sin problema... se que últimamente no hablamos y probablemente no te caiga de lo mejor, pero se que no soy una mala persona, me declare a ti por que me gustabas y porque no quería perderte, bien, perdí y ahora vivo con eso. Hikari no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero soy honesto y me gusta arriesgarme por que si no lo haces entonces siempre te quedaras con la duda de que es lo que pasaría si hubieses tenido el valor de arriesgarte un poco. - Era verdad Hikari se sentía cobarde, pero cualquiera se sentiría así teniendo a una de las personas mas valientes del mundo a su lado.

Daisuke el chico que se le declaro media hora después de que Takeru lo hiciera, claro fue rechazado, Hikari jamas entendió por que lo hizo, el ya sabia que era novia de Takeru cuando lo hizo y aun así fue con ella a decirle lo mucho que le gustaba ¿quien hacia eso? Pero ahora lo entendía, el lo hizo porque no quería quedarse con las ganas de saber si ella podría corresponderle aunque la probabilidad fuera casi nula.

- no soy valiente Daisuke, ademas si hago eso haré que se ponga indeciso, lo confundiré y lo haré sufrir mas de lo que ya esta sufriendo.

- Hikari... ese es tu problema, eres demasiado considerada siempre andas poniendo a las demás personas antes que a ti, se que lo amas pero tu también mereces un poco de felicidad así que me vale madres todo, vas a ir al aeropuerto con tu novio oxigenado y le vas a pedir que se quede – Hikari se sentía bien tal vez Daisuke tenia razón y por primera vez en su vida deba ser valiente y egoísta, tal vez solo por hoy debería pensar en su felicidad y no en la de los demás.

- Daisuke – dijo cuando ya se había puesto la chamarra - ¿que pasa si no quiere quedarse conmigo?

- bueno... estarás triste unos días y después seguirás con tu vida – la castaña no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que el había pasado cuando lo rechazo. - pero no te preocupes, se va a quedar.

- ¿como sabes?

- pues por que te ama – y Hikari sonrió, no sabia porque pero por primera vez Daisuke se le había hecho un chico encantador.

AEROPUERTO, 7:02pm

- Vuelo con destino a Francia favor de abordar – se escucho una voz por todo el lugar.

- es hora hermanito – le dijo Yamato al rubio menor. Las despedidas de todos sus compañeros fueron tranquilas, unas palabras de aliento por parte de Sora y de Joe, unas lagrimas por parte de Mimi, etc, etc. Era el turno de Tai.

- sabes... hiciste feliz a mi hermana durante 2 años, odio que la beses, que la abraces, ni siquiera me gusta que la mires y no voy a seguir por que si lo hago probablemente te golpee, Takeru te odio en estos momentos por ocasionar sus lagrimas pero... no podemos pedirte que te quedes eso seria...

No pudo continuar, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos de dos personas corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Takeru! - Hikari había gritado con toda su fuerza hasta llegar con el, se lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Takeru pensó que no sabia que tendría tanta fuerza.

_- _Hikari...

- Takeru por favor, se que no esta bien, probablemente me arrepentiré mas tarde pero... por favor ¡quedate conmigo!

-Hikari yo no...

- quiero ser egoísta, se que esta mal, que debes estar con tu abuelo y con tu mamá, pero no quiero que me dejes, así que por favor, por lo que mas quieras... no te vayas - _"alce la cara para verle, estaba animada y no se por que estaba segura que se quedaría conmigo, por que me amaba, pero lo que vi en sus ojos cuando los vi me asusto y me decepciono, que tonta"_

_- _Hikari no puedes pedirme eso, yo no puedo quedarme aunque quisiera. - eso le rompió el corazón tanto como cuando se entero que se iba.

- ¿le estas diciendo que no? - la voz de Daisuke salio por detrás.

- No te metas – amenazo Yamato.

- hago lo que me de la gana – y de pronto se dirigió al rubio menor - ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? Hikari te esta pidiendo que te quedes a su lado y tu la estas rechazando, creí que eras mas inteligente – la castaña protagonista de la discusión bajo la cara se sentía apenada, enojada, frustrada...

- es mi mamá – contesto el rubio.

- ¡es Hikari! - remato el moreno.

- ¿me estas poniendo a elegir?

- si, elige Takeru, da la cara.

- ¡que haces Daisuke? ¿Estas intentando hacer ver mal a Takeru para ganar puntos con Hikari?.

- ¡callate de una puta vez Yamato!

- Callame imbécil.

- ¡ya basta! - interrumpió Hikari – no deben pelearse por una tontería – dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo – Davis se que te sientes mal, pero no te preocupes – dijo so riéndole al moreno, sabia que el chico estaba enojado con el rubio por que el le había dado la fuerza para que viniera y le suplicara que fuera egoísta y ella le hizo caso – no estoy enojada contigo, al contrario, gracias – el líder de la segunda generación asintió y se calmo.

_- _Kari – susurro Tai, su hermana le hizo una señal de que estaba bien.

- Takeru yo en verdad lo siento, no debí venir a pedirte que te quedaras, se que no te vas por cualquier cosa, así que no te preocupes, olvida esto por favor.

- Hikari te prometo que voy a regresar, pase lo que pase, no me olvides.

- no podría

- vuelo con destino a Francia, favor de abordar.

- debo irme

- buen viaje – la chica se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreír al muchacho, después de eso se fue a correr a todo lo que daba fuera del aeropuerto, no podía quedarse así. Daisuke estaba apunto de perseguirla pero Tai se lo impidió.

- ¿que haces?

- necesita estar sola.

- ¿que? ]Es tu hermana, lo que menos necesita es estar sola.

- esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Daisuke – hablo Yolei.

- Daisuke – hablo el rubio menor.

- ¿que quieres?

- cuidala

- hoy estas mas raro que nunca, ¿le estas diciendo al chico que estuvo enamorado de tu novia por cinco años que la cuide mientras tu no estas?

- se lo que hago, solo por favor... hazla sonreír mientras no estoy – el moreno sonrió.

- dalo por hecho – después de eso Yolei y Daisuke emprendieron viaje hacia el lado de Hikari.

_- Adiós Hikari -pensó el rubio mientras el avión se alejaba de Japón._


End file.
